Apple Pie
by doggypal
Summary: Tsuzuki gets into trouble for overspending on apple pie...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. I wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. It's bad enough having to deal with a lawsuit that involves something I don't own. Thanks. *grin*  
Author's note: No… please. This is not yaoi, 'coz I'd NEVER write that. You Tsu/Tat fans can think all you want, but there's absolutely NOTHING to it. Nothing.

**Apple Pie**

It was yet another day for all the staff at EnMaCho. Tsuzuki was bored, having nothing to do. Hisoka was in the library as usual, poring over books that were of interest to him. Not wanting to disturb his younger partner, he decided to pay a trip to Earth, his place of birth many, many years ago, now only where his past lay buried, the painful past which he dreaded to reminisce. Perhaps he could grab some apple pie whilst he was there.

          Tsuzuki walked into the bakery, breathing in the delicate little scents that drifted out from within. Deciding that just a single slice of apple pie would not do his sweet tooth any good, the shinigami bought the entire pie. The cashier stared at him as though he were nuts, and upon realizing it, he hurriedly remarked, "For the friends. They love apple pie." And shrugged nonchalantly, muttering something about freeloaders under his breath. After paying, Tsuzuki winked playfully at the cashier, who turned red and shied away, and turned to look at the receipt in his hand. The realization of the actual price of the thing hit him. In all his pretense, he had not gotten the price of the apple pie into his head. "Tatsumi's going to kill me! Oh no……" The amethyst-eyed wailed. From inside the bakery, the cashier girl watching him sweatdropped at his sudden bawling.

          Tatsumi tapped on the table with his pen, staring at the receipt he held. The atmosphere was tense, Tsuzuki cringing with every movement the secretary made, and the latter enjoying this sense of power over the former. "So… Tsuzuki-san, what do you have to say about this?" He looked up and icy blue met liquid purple. The shinigami's gaze dropped. Maybe I should have stuck to just a single slice… he miserably thought. Now Tatsumi's surely going to make me work overtime.

          "I… I… Gomen ne, Tatsumi… I didn't mean to overspend… I… I…" he switched into a weeping puppy mode, moping about on the floor and tugging at Tatsumi's heels. The cold figure ins~~~tly melted, and a hint of sympathy came into the blue eyes.

          "Get up…" he gave a sigh of defeat. "Eat all you want." The tone was warm, compared to the aloof one just moments ago. Tsuzuki leapt up from the floor.

          "HONTO?! Sankyuu, Tatsumi!" he punched the air in victory, euphoric, a drastic change from the repen~~~t, pitiful little character previously. The brunette now clung on to the box that lay unopened on the table, and the enormous apple pie inside was rapidly reduced in size by the same, single greedy character. Tsuzuki lost himself in the pie, the apples a ~~~g of sour, but outdone by the sweet, sweet goodness of pastry. How he loved it! It matched his personality – a warm, sweet nature that came with the hurt, a whole lot of it, but covered up by the charm, the innocence.

          Tatsumi watched him eat. With each bite, Tsuzuki seemed to lose himself in it more and more, so totally oblivious to his surroundings. The secretary smiled. It was rare for one to ignore others watching him as he ate. Then, perhaps finally noticing him, or maybe just remembering about him, Tsuzuki looked up from his pie and asked, "Tatsumi, want some?" He shook his head. He was content to simply watch him eat.

          At last, all good things must come to an end, and so did that whole round of apple pie. Tsuzuki looked disappointed, as if anticipating more, but knowing there was none. There was a crumb of pie at the side of his mouth. Instinctively, Tatsumi reached over and wiped it away.

          "Look at you, always like a child. When will you ever grow up?"

          Tsuzuki beamed. "Arigatou, Tatsumi-san."

          Tatsumi could not stem the flow of warmth that ran through him. Tsuzuki always had a way of infecting people with his vivaciousness. However, the one with eyes like the azure sky could not help hating himself. He could not help hating himself for abandoning Tsuzuki so many years ago. And he hated himself all the more that Tsuzuki was able to forgive him, though he had hurt so sensitive a nature. Tsuzuki noticed that he was troubled.

          "What's wrong?"

          "Ah… nothing. Go back to your duties. I want a detailed report on the previous case by the end of today."

          Tsuzuki flinched, and it seemed that he would start bawling all over again, but he thought better of it, and left the room, mumbling and grumbling to himself, but lacking in courage to face the boss.

          "See you later then, Tatsumi-san. Ja…"

          "Ja…"

          Late in the night, Tatsumi finally finished his work. While washing up and preparing for a good night's sleep, he found himself thinking of Tsuzuki. He remembered his child-like expression as he ate the apple pie, and marvelled at the shinigami's virtue, that timeless innocence he was ever showing. And as he drifted off to sleep, he smiled to himself, knowing that Tsuzuki would be snug in bed, deep in slumber, dreaming about apple pie.

  
~*Owari*~

Author's note: Oof. Inspired by me talking too much about France's ever droolicious pastry, especially apple pie. After, I couldn't shake off this idea, and so… you have it! *grin* Again, I stress it's not yaoi… I don't write that, and no matter how much of Tsu/Tat or Tsu/Hi I read, I won't ever write yaoi. :P Anyways…… this is for those French patisserie makers… *glompz* I love you guys' apple pie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
